


A Scummy Wish

by cookiekatt



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But you don't have to know AU, M/M, kuzu no honkai au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekatt/pseuds/cookiekatt
Summary: Nagito and Hajime are both in a relationship, but not a healthy one. Hajime sees Nagito as Chaiki and Nagito sees Hajime as Makoto. A complicated relationship and a very unhealthy one, but they start learn what love truly is about as they get closer and closer to death after each day passes by.





	A Scummy Wish

I looked into his eyes and he nodded, it was a deal after all. I felt weird, awkward, and disgusted of myself of how pathetic I am but he was the same. We were in my cottage, the blinds were shut, my door was locked, and we were on the bed. I started to take off his green jacket and slid my hand up his shirt, and this is where I stopped seeing him, seeing Nagito. I envisioned her. 

"Chiaki..." I barely whispered. 

While I thought of Chiaki he of course thought of Makoto. He whispered his name and stopped seeing me and started seeing the envision of hope. It's wrong, we both know. But this is... I guess our secret on how we cope. Living here on an island isn't easy the some of the survivors of the last killing spree were stuck in the same situation again. Kyoko and Makoto to be exact. I had my obsession with Chiaki but she doesn't want feel the same way towards me and Makoto and Kyoko were known to be a "thing" yet it's not official. With Nagito being so obsessed with hope, he was head over heels for Makoto but he knew it would never happen too. In the end, we turned to each other we envisioned the other person as who we truly wanted to be with. I saw him as Chiaki, and he saw me as Makoto. We've done little things like holding hands or hugging but that really it. We both wanted to get more serious but the more and more we do this, it feels... weird. But we made a deal, and if one or the other person falls in love, the deal is off so they don't get to take advantage of the other person. 

I slid my hand up more and more to her chest, her skin was soft and she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. I took off her shirt and pants, same thing with mine. I was on top of her and we had kept on kissing. 

"Augh! B-babe..." she shouted out. 

A sudden knock came from my door, we both froze, Nagito and I were half-naked and I was on top of him. Reality came back to us. We both stared at each other not knowing what to do. 

"HEY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" Fuyuhiko shouted. 

"Yo, we've been waiting for you two to get out of there! We need to talk about the latest murder!" Akane said banging the door. 

"Wait... you two? Did she know that we were both in here?" Nagito panicked. 

"Shit, just grab some clothes and get out, we need to go." I hurried off and picked up my white shirt and black pants. 

After we were done changing we rushed out the door and Fuyuhiko and Akane looked at us funny. 

"Hmm, I didn't really think you guys were well, y'know... but I guess Akane was right..." Fuyuhiko had a slight blush on his face. 

"Told ya so, now let's go." Akane yelled at us. 

We didn't really think anything that was particularly wrong... so we just followed them to the restaurant. Once we arrived, we finally knew what Fuyuhiko and Akane were talking about, everyone stared at us and there snickers and blushes. 

"Uh- so you two were really a thing?" Kazuichi asked. 

"Yes, it appears that they have "done it" because of their clothes." Sonia said using quotations. 

Nagito and I finally looked at each other and saw it. We messed up, we REALLY messed up. I was wearing his shirt and pants while he worse mine with his jacket over. 

"Yeah we heard some weird noises coming from the cottage so we figured it was them." Akane laughed. 

I couldn't take this anymore so I ran off with a huge blush on my face and tears starting to form, it wasn't supposed to be like this, this wasn't supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm currently really tired from school so I haven't been posting much, so I'm going to post some old pre-written fanfiction too to compensate my for my lack of writing. Sorry if there may be errors, if there are any you'd like to call out, please feel free. And as always, don't desBEAR!


End file.
